1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure configured to contain sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional image forming apparatus, there is a technology for supplying a recording medium such as a fan-fold paper. According to the technology, the fan-fold paper is contained in a fan-fold paper storage box placed on a placement part arranged on the rear side of a printer on a plane where the printer is placed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-179042).
In the conventional image forming apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, in the case where a sheet feeding portion such as a recording medium feeding portion is arranged on the rear side of the apparatus main body provided with the sheet feeding portion and a delivery portion, the recording medium needs to be carried all the way across the apparatus main body to be contained in the sheet feeding portion, and hence the storage portion of the recording medium is difficult to see. Further, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the recording medium is supplied on the rear side with respect to the front side of the apparatus main body, and hence a space needs to be provided on the rear side of the apparatus main body, which requires a larger installation space for the apparatus main body.